Suite Pretty Cure♪
is a Japanese anime series and the eighth series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Izumi Todo. Produced by Toei Animation, the series premiered on February 6, 2011, replacing ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! on its initial timeslot. The series' theme is related to music. Plot :Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Hibiki and Kanade are two friends who grew up together in Kanon Town. Very different in their personalities, they share one thing in common: A connection to music. No matter how different they are or how much their differences cause them to quarrel, they both continue to share loving hearts. One day they meet Hummy, who is sent to the Human World from Major Land to collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness. They have to instantly transform into Pretty Cures to resist the threats and evil music from Mephisto. Can they stop the Melody of Sorrow from disrupting their peaceful town, and can their warped friendship measure up to the bonds of Pretty Cure? Characters Pretty Cures is 14 years old and has a cheerful personality. She excels at sports, an expert on soccer, but is very bad at studying. She also loves to eat sweet things, in particular the cakes from Kanade's family's shop. Her alter ego is Cure Melody. is 14 years old, and she is Hibiki's childhood friend. Kanade is a excellent student, but she is not really good at sports. Her excellent grades and personality make her sort of a celebrity in her school. She dreams of being a pastry chef and take over her parents' shop, the Lucky Spoon. She also has a strong love for cats. Her alter ego is Cure Rhythm. is a former Fairy of Songs. Although she was born in Major Land and knows Hummy, she at some point betrayed the Major Land and allied Mephisto. She then realizes her mistakes and betrays Mephisto for Hummy's sake. Her alter ego is Cure Beat. Cure Muse is a mysterious cure shown in the introduction of the episodes so far who wears a mask with a heart-shaped jewel on it. She is shown with a fairy tone on her shoulder in the opening sequence and a Cure Module on her chest. It is unknown who she is at this time or what she has to do with Hibiki and Kanade. Mascots is a female cat-like Fairy of Songs, and the partner of both Hibiki and Kanade. She is the annual singer of the Melody of Happiness. Hummy is sent to the human world to search and collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness until she met both Kanade and Hibiki. Minor Land is the king of the nation Minor Land. He attempts to make the Melody of Happiness into the Melody of Sadness to turn all worlds tragic, and to fulfill his taste of music. , , and are the ministers of Mephisto and the chorus , who work with Siren. They sing in unison rather than speak individually. Others is the queen of the nation "Major Land". She hosts the anniversary of the Melody of Happiness to pray for the peace of all worlds. is the president of the sweets club, and Kanade refers to her as the "Queen of Sweets". She does not seem to like to be adressed so formally, however, and asks Kanade to call her by her first name. The Fairy Tones are eight creatures with different colors, each of which is named after a different note. They lend their powers to Pretty Cure in different ways. is Kanade's younger brother. While he seems to get on Kanade's nerves she really does care for him. Student of Public Kanon Elementery School, Souta's classmate. She always shows cold and lectures her seniors. Leader of the "musical princes" orchestra club. he is very popular with the girls and Kanade has a crush on him. Trivia *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the only Pretty Cure season to have pink as both the Cures' theme colors (although Rhythm is a white cure her sub color is pink). *The official character artist of Futari wa Pretty Cure designed the characters for Suite Pretty Cure♪, bringing yet another change in art style like the last two seasons did. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the third season that does not use a cell phone-like device for the Cures to transform, the others being Yes! Pretty Cure 5's wrist watches, and the other being Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'s perfumes. **It is also the only season that uses a brooch to transform. *On the poster art for the Suite Pretty Cure♪ Movie, there is an unknown Cure wearing orange. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the only season in which there is only one mascot for the time being. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the first season since Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star to feature the two Pretty Cure warriors transform together, and where this happened during the first episode. *Concidentally, Japanese phonetically "suite" is like "sweet", and Kanade and her family specialize in making sweets. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'', like Fresh Pretty Cure! and Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, has a different style from the original Pretty Cure seasons. In fact, it even combines the two. Like with the outfit design, eyes, and highlights. *Like Fresh Pretty Cure! and Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Suite Pretty Cure♪ features musical themes in their attacks, speeches or weapons. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪ ''is the only season in which the main characters do not get along. While the Cures in the previous seasons have little arguments that are quickly resolved, Hibiki and Kanade are constantly bickering, even when battling a villain. *Suite Pretty Cure♪ has the most many changes from original Pretty Cure style. Some examples are: **Hibiki being the only non-blonde Pretty Cure who has twintails. **Has only one mascot for the Pretty Cure team **Both main Cures has some misunderstandings on things. **Both Pretty Cure's eye color is different to their hair or theme color * Suite Pretty Cure is first season who use the mane from mythology Category:Series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪